


I Got You Babe

by wolfymang0



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluff so sweet it'll melt your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfymang0/pseuds/wolfymang0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott slips up. Stiles is cool with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! http://wolfymang0.tumblr.com

"What did you just call me?"

They were lying side by side, feet tangled together lazily. It was a boring Friday night, they kind they’d come to appreciate in a way they’d never been able to back when they were nobodies. 

"Uh… I dunno? What’d I say?" They’d been talking about plans for the following day: a road trip down to the beach, assuming Beacon Hills could survive for a few hours without them. Scott hadn’t said anything out of the way, had he?

"You just called me ‘babe’." 

It was a slip of the tongue, something he hadn’t meant to say at all. Stiles never really seemed too into pet names, even from his own mom back when she’d been alive. 

"Oh, I uh… So—"

"—Don’t be. I liked it." 

He settled back beside Scott, sliding his hand into the other’s as something seated itself a little more firmly in Scott’s chest.

Oh, he thought, pleased. He kind of liked it too.


End file.
